


The Road Not Taken

by psychicdreams



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, First Time, M/M, Season 2 AU, Tentacle Sex, hints of denial of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams
Summary: Londo Mollari was not a fool, no matter what anyone said and he didn't trust Mr. Morden. Before he could even begin to allow him to help with quadrant 37, he had to see if these 'allies' of his could be that ingenious. What better way of doing that then giving them an impossible problem: solve his lust for a certain Narn Ambassador.





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found hunting around my harddrive! I started this two years ago. I just finished up a few pages and now it's done. Also, yes, I'm still working on the Merthur fics, but between hitting a road block and personal life (spinal surgery + therapy), I just couldn't write anything. So I thought I'd at least finish something!
> 
> Also, I love Londo, I do. He's one of my favorite characters and it makes me sad, what happened to him. So I thought, 'what if he said no to Mr Morden instead?' And since G'Kar and Londo are my OTP for this universe...plot was born!
> 
> I'm using the fan terms for Londo's tentacles because they're cool, but I didn't create the terms :D

Honestly, Londo Mollari could not believe for a moment what he was hearing. The human that stood in front of him with an insincere, ingratiating smile, for the second time no less, was asking him what he could do for him. There was no way that some human, even with whatever ‘associates’ he had, could do anything that the Centauri were not able to do! Even if he’d returned the Eye when Kiro had been killed, that only meant he was trying to get Londo in his debt.

Still, he pretended to consider it. The arrogance of this human, to presume that there was something that he could give Londo or the Centauri Republic, deserved a special sort of response. Still, despite his misgivings with the incident with the Eye, perhaps there was the minuscule possibility that Morden’s associates could help. So he would test them. The most impossible directive, something that he could never fulfill all the requirements of, would do nicely. That just left what kind of impossible task to pick.

He considered some of the current tasks on his docket, mostly in regards to trade deals and dismissed them. He could hardly demand that the human go back in time a hundred years when the Narn freed themselves; that would make it far too obvious that it was something he picked merely because he knew that he couldn’t do it. It had to be something that had the veneer that was possible, even though it really wasn’t.

Morden waited patiently for him to decide, as if he had nowhere else to be in the entire universe for the rest of his life and that somehow irritated him even more. His time was being wasted by this foolish, idiotic adventure and he wouldn’t have it. As he considered Morden’s words over the dispute with quadrant 37, the idea blindsided him. It was an impossible task; the conditions were absolute and so precise that it could not be done.

So he turned to Morden and gave a smile that was more of a grimace than anything else. “Mr. Morden, while I would love nothing more than for you to solve our little problem, I don’t believe you can help at all with that.”

“Oh? And what would make you believe that we could help? Surely the return of the Eye would more than prove our capabilities.”

He felt a clench of satisfaction in his chest that the human had taken the bait. If Morden could accomplish this, then he would believe he could do anything. “But it was merely raiders with the Eye, yes? If your associates are as powerful as you say, that should be no challenge to them. On the other hand, the military outpost in quadrant 37 is far more than a simple raider ship.” Londo slowly walked around the human with his hands behind his back. “No, first I think I will test your ingenuity and your talent for subtlety. If you can truly accomplish this task, then I will agree to your proposal.”

“Why would you not agree with it outright?”

“Because I will not be made a fool of back home!” he spat. “If I agree to your idea and your associates fail, I will lose standing, dignity, possibly even my position! I will not take this risk without knowing you can accomplish something truly difficult!”

There was a pause before Morden nodded. “All right, Ambassador. What task would you ask of my associates?”

“I pose to you a problem. A Centauri Ambassador has an opposing Narn Ambassador. They cannot stand each other...but the Centauri finds there is a certain amount of...physical attraction to the Narn, but cannot act on it without losing face, dignity, and leverage. How would you solve that problem?”

Morden’s eyes widened just a little. Londo had never really denied to himself that he was physically attracted to G’Kar, even though most of the time he wanted to strangle him. Their very first meeting, he hadn’t known who G’Kar was and he had been considering how to approach the issue delicately, but that had been destroyed the moment they’d been reintroduced. Nothing had really changed in a year and a half since they’d both been on the station. He had mostly convinced himself that his desire for G’Kar was just a novelty and it would disappear if he had him one time, but there was no way that it was possible for him act on his lust without losing everything he had. G’Kar would no doubt tell every Narn he had ever seen if Londo confessed his physical desire and then he would become a laughingstock. No, he could see no way that G’Kar might even be attracted to him, much less what it would take to keep the Narn quiet about it if he was told.

That, and there was always the problem of Londo’s own pride. He couldn’t bring himself, knowing that G’Kar was the Narn Ambassador, to be the one to approach him first. If G’Kar came to him willingly, that would be different, but he couldn’t let go of his own pride enough to go to G’Kar and submit to him, admit that he wanted him, even if he’d had absolute proof that G’Kar wouldn’t say anything about what he felt.

“Very well, Ambassador. If we do this for you, you will trust us to help you?”

“Yes, yes,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He didn’t believe that Morden could do anything at all and while everything grated at him that he’d have to let go of quadrant 37, he would rather do that than be called insane and lose dignity back on Centauri Prime.

“The only thing we ask in return is that you delay the response for quadrant 37, so we can have a chance at helping you once we’ve proven we can.”

“We’ll see.”

As he watched the human walk away, he let out a heavy sigh. He wouldn’t deny that part of him hoped that Morden succeeded, if only so he could get rid of this physical infatuation he had with the Narn’s body.

“I need a drink,” he muttered as it sunk in what he had just done. A cold feeling swept through him in apprehension. He should have just agreed to Morden’s proposal with quadrant 37. Being seen as foolish or stupid back home would be preferred over the possibility that they could fail in the task and G’Kar would then know of his attraction. Why, why, why did he never think things through?

Time to get drunk. That usually solved most of his problems.

~*~

Londo tried to tell himself that he hadn’t been wandering on eggshells for two days after his meeting with Morden, but when nothing seemed to have changed, he relaxed. He still argued with G’Kar daily if they ran across each other, but there was no hint in his eyes that he had secret knowledge of his lust and no one looked at him strange, so he assumed that Morden and his associates had realized just what an impossible task it was. To satiate his lust and retain his dignity and pride with G’Kar wasn’t possible. If Londo couldn’t come up with a way of doing it with his own devious brain, no one could.

A voice called to him from a stand nearby as he walked past it in the Market and he glanced over, eyebrows rising at what he saw in the grubby merchant’s hand. “Brivari?” he muttered as he closed in, snatching it. His eyes widened at the year. Even in the Emperor’s own stores would not have one of this vintage! Which left him wondering if perhaps it was real Brivari after all…

“How much?” He gasped at the quoted price. “That is insane!”

“Right price for something like this, Ambassador. Best of it’s kind.”

“How do I know this isn’t faked?”

“I was told you could tell it was real by the seal on the back.”

He turned it over, not expecting any seal at all, but there it was. It was indeed true Brivari, his own bottle had an identical seal on it and that had been shipped from homeworld by his own request. It truly was an outrageous price, but for something of this stature, he couldn’t bear to leave it there. If it landed into the hands of those that wouldn’t know it’s value, it would be a crime against the universe itself.

“Fine. But if this turns out to be fake, rest assured I will be back and I’ll pull out your entrails if necessary.”

The man didn’t seem put out at his threat and he clutched the bottle protectively as he made his way back to his quarters. Vir was already there waiting for him, hands full of papers. “There you are, Londo! The—”

“Not now, Vir. I have just found what is possibly the best year ever made of Brivari and I intend to spend the rest of the day enjoying it.”

“But the council—”

“Can wait. Vir, give me a little peace before I must go in there and lose more Centauri dignity by giving in to the Narns.”

Vir seemed to consider it, ready to argue, before he nodded and slipped out the door. Left alone, he pulled one of his most expensive glasses down. He didn’t care where his coat landed as he threw it in the general direction of a chair. Still a bit suspicious, he almost expected it to be vile, not Brivari at all, but it was the exquisite taste he knew so well. Better than he was used to, even. With a pleased smile, he settled himself on his settee for a long and pleasant evening. After the third cup, he felt a numbing sensation slowly start from his fingers and he frowned. He flexed his hand and felt it shake just a little, so he tried to set the cup down carefully to avoid spills, only for it to drop out of his hands onto the floor. The numbness was going up his arms now and he could feel a distressing similar sensation in his feet.

Londo knew he should be panicking, but he felt so tired that he allowed his eyes to close just for a moment, a slow blink--

He jerked awake and still saw darkness. He could feel that he wasn’t on his settee any longer; whatever he was lying on wasn’t nearly as soft. The most disconcerting aspect was the fact that there was a gag in his mouth and obviously the reason he couldn’t see was because of a coarse blindfold. He shifted, feeling his arms tied behind his back, as well as his ankles. He flopped from side to side, landing on his back. The knots were tight, almost too tight and he growled around the cloth blocking his voice.

By virtue of his other senses cut off and the quiet of the room, the sound of someone else shifting was loud in his ears and he froze. Wherever he was, he wasn’t in his quarters, which meant someone had drugged him with that Brivari, trussed him up, and brought him somewhere else. It couldn’t have been just anywhere; he was obviously still alive, so he wasn’t anywhere near Koch’s wing of the station. Nor was it downbelow, he’d guess, considering that he didn’t hear a multitude of people around him. No, this was definitely a room of some kind.

There was no more sound as he remained still, straining to listen for something, anything. He didn’t know if he should be afraid or not. Honestly, who would dare harm an Ambassador? He had protection on the station! He could still hear the hum of said station around them, so he wasn’t on a transport. Unable to just lay there anymore, Londo forced himself up to a sitting position, almost cramping his bound hands to do so and sighed as his weight was off them.

That caused more movement from the other occupant of the room and he breathed slowly as he listened to what had to be footsteps. He felt heat near him as whoever it was stood in front of him. He flinched when he suddenly felt pressure at the back of his head, but the knot on his gag was loosened and then pulled away.

Londo swallowed thickly and said, “Thank you for that, at least. Now, if you could release me...” There was no response and he tilted his head up, assuming that whoever it was would currently be taller than him sitting down on...whatever this was. “Well? I don’t mean to rush you, but I’m rather concerned sitting here like this.” Still nothing. “...Where am I?” he asked as slow sense of dread began to fill him. Was this Morden? Was he angry at the impossible task he’d given him or—

“Please tell me that it isn’t G’Kar’s room I’m in.”

Hands returned and removed his blindfold and he hissed at the albeit low light. He felt his hearts sink when he looked up into G’Kar’s red eyes. His face held no expression, but his gaze flickered to the ropes on his legs then back up. “Good evening, Ambassador.”

“I can explain this.”

“Can you.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement.

He paused. “Fine, I can’t. I have no idea why I’m here or how I got here. The last thing I remember was drinking some very fine brivari and...” Something had been in it. Someone had given it to the merchant to sell specifically to him so he would be drugged. While it could have been anyone, a Narn or another Centauri even, he had the feeling this was part of Morden’s master plan. He licked his suddenly dry lips. “Someone drugged me and put me here.”

“I see.”

The lack of anger or delight, the sheer calm, was starting to worry him. “G’Kar?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to untie me or not?”

The Narn turned and idly walked to a chair he had placed in front of what now Londo knew was the Ambassador’s bed. “I haven’t decided.”

“What do you mean, you haven’t decided?” he demanded.

“Well someone obviously brought you here as a present to me, and I’m deciding what to do with it.”

“...A present...” he repeated, baffled.

G’Kar made a show of thinking about it and now he could see the amusement in his face. “I just wish the sender had left a note so I could thank him.”

“G’Kar...”

“Really, Mollari, this is an amazing gift. It’s you and me, alone, and no one knows you’re here. I waited, trust me, for two hours for you to wake up or someone to come running in here, but no one did. I even inquired! Everyone seems to think that you’re passed out in your own bed, drunk and asleep. And you know how thick these walls are.”

Meaning screaming would probably be useless unless someone was standing right outside the door. Londo squirmed his hands in his restraints, but couldn’t release them. “G’Kar, if you hurt me—”

“Who says I want to hurt you?” Londo gave him a disbelieving look. “Fine, I’ll rephrase. Who says I want to hurt you _at this moment_?”

He considered his response to this, not wanting to anger G’Kar. So far he seemed amused and entertained by the current situation, but if he wasn’t careful, he could push that into rage and he’d be helpless to do anything about it. “Then...what are you going to do?”

Londo watched as G’Kar stood up and approached again, leaning down until their faces were inches from each other. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Despite his fear, he felt a frisson go through him at the warm breath that assaulted his face when the Narn spoke. He cursed internally as he felt his brachiarti shift beneath his shirt and vest. He didn’t think G’Kar noticed that minor movement, but if it happened again, Londo wasn’t entirely sure he could stop them. He carefully swallowed so it didn’t seem like a gulp as he asked, “What are my options?”

“Well, I was considering watching you attempt to hop around with your feet bound,” the male said, not seeming at all interested in moving and Londo found himself leaning back a bit in response. G’Kar was way too close and that was dangerous when there was no one else in the room to distract him.

“Or I was thinking about...unwrapping my present. You see, Mollari, I’ve always wondered what you looked like underneath that ridiculous outfit.”

What?! His jaw dropped and he hissed as he felt his brachiarti moved more underneath his clothes at that. G’Kar’s eyes dropped to his chest. “And I see that you’re not entirely opposed to the idea either.”

“What’s gotten into you?” he demanded, pride deciding that something close to denial was the right response even though all he wanted to do was melt in relief of the possibility that his lust might be reciprocated.

G’Kar’s gloved hand ran along his side, pressing in just a little as he found the head on his upper right brach and he bit his lip to keep in any sound. “Mollari, I really can’t stand you most days. I find myself wanting nothing more than to strangle you when you irritate me. However, I will admit that your appearance is probably your only decent quality.”

“...Are you telling me...you’ve been...lusting after me?”

He shrugged in agreement. “It isn’t by choice, I assure you. I’d planned on ignoring it for the rest of my life, but this is an opportunity that I can’t pass up. I wasn’t willing to chance even mentioning it before now. After all, if you told anyone, you could ruin me...but now I see I don’t have to worry about it.”

“Why not?” he croaked.

“Because this,” and the gloved fingers found another of his brach, rubbing it in firmly enough to be felt through the layers of fabric and he moaned just a little, “tells me I’m not the only one.”

The whole situation was downright surreal. There was no way this was actually happening. He had to have drunk so much brivari that he was passed out and having a dream. Maybe he would have believed his own thoughts if he wasn’t so busy watching in stunned silence as G’Kar tugged his vest open. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped him as it allowed his brachiarti to move more freely.

The Narn’s hand on his shoulder pushed him back onto the bed and he stared up, feeling both apprehension and anticipation. G’Kar had just settled one knee on the bed, hands tugging at the buttons on his shirt, when the very unwelcome sound of the door chiming interrupted. “Don’t tell me you intend have visitors right now!” he complained.

There was a faint, threatening growl from G’Kar, but after almost two years, Londo had learned that that was less directed at him and more at the situation. “What?” he shouted.

“It’s Garibaldi. Open up.”

G’Kar gave him a sharp look and he shrugged in confusion. How was he supposed to know what Garibaldi wanted? “I’m a bit busy at the moment,” the Narn called back, gloved fingers teasing one of the brachiarti that had, without his permission, reached up to seek his partner. “What is it?”

“Just wondering if you’ve seen Londo around. Vir said he’s not in his quarters.”

Their eyes met and it seemed as if their entire conversation was said without words. This was his chance to leave, if he wanted. He was sure he could find some reason to give Garibaldi for his reasons for being there, even if he didn’t have his coat. On the other hand, he didn’t think he’d ever have the opportunity again. They’d go on, pretending that what they both now knew they harbored for each other wasn’t there.

Londo shook his head silently. No, he was going to get this damn infatuation out of his system! Once he finished with G’Kar, whatever fascination about him that kept his thoughts going in the more carnal circles would be completely finished.

“I don’t keep tabs on annoying Centauri Ambassadors, Mr. Garibaldi.”

He could practically see the head of security put his hands in his pockets. “Thought I’d check while I was here. Doesn’t seem like anyone kidnapped him.”

“I’m sure wherever he is, he’s finding new and amazing ways of annoying everyone in his vicinity. I wouldn’t worry about him.” G’Kar squeezed the underside of his brach lightly and he gasped in pleasure. Londo squirmed his hands against his ropes and really, would it kill the Narn to make him more comfortable if they were going to do this?

“Let me know if you see him.”

G’Kar didn’t even dignify that with an answer. Londo waited a good few seconds to make sure Garibaldi was gone before he hissed, “Now would be a good time to untie me, yes?”

“I don’t know, Mollari, I think I like you tied up.”

“...Why am I not surprised?” The final button on his shirt was undone and his brachiarti immediately extended, easing over those gloved hands and arms, as much as he could reach with the distance between them. G’Kar seemed content where he was, fingers running teasingly over each one. “G’Kar—”

He really hadn’t been sure what he was about to say, just another protest at the slow, almost torturous approach to what they both wanted most likely, but then the Narn had moved faster than he had any right to. That armored chest pressed against his and he felt G’Kar’s strong tongue ease into his mouth, seemingly completely unafraid of Londo’s sharp teeth. It felt like he’d been waiting downright forever for this and he groaned simultaneously in relief and frustration because it was by no means enough.

So focused on the sensations, he didn’t realize that G’Kar had released the ties on his wrists until he instinctively tried to use his arms. He blinked, looking at them, giving G’Kar the time to release his ankles. Londo propped himself up on his elbows, watching the Narn. He was free now, he could leave at any time if he wanted, but the only thing he really wanted was G’Kar naked.

“Well?”

“Well what?” He gestured to the armor in frustration. “Oh that. After you.”

  


Why on earth, as the quaint human phrase said, did he have to be naked too? He considered arguing, but there was a look in G’Kar’s eyes that said that might be a deal-breaker, so he merely grumbled to himself as he kicked off his boots and pants. He could feel the red gaze watching him closely as he tossed his clothes to the side. Before he could demand the return favor, G’Kar had leaned over him and wrapped his lips around one brach.

Londo moaned at that. He’d never been with a Narn before; he didn’t really make a habit of spending time in other species’ beds, with the very occasional human as an exception. His attraction to G’Kar made no sense to him, but the Narn was always never far from his thoughts when he needed some manner of relief.

“G’Kar, if you don’t—”

“Are you always this noisy?” the Narn growled, interrupting him. “I should have known that mouth never stops moving, even in the middle of sex.”

Londo honestly couldn’t care less about his complaints now that G’Kar was removing his armor. He seemed to take a perverse pleasure in taking his time, shedding each article so slowly that he knew it was on purpose. “Why are you taking so long?” he complained.

“You’ve made me wait this long, I can make you wait until I want to.”

“Me? You’re blaming _me_?”

“Of course,” G’Kar told him as he finally dropped his pants and eased over him, nude. “If you had just come to me before, I would have done this a long time ago.”

Liar, he wanted to say, but he didn’t think that G’Kar was lying. Not with the way he could feel him press his hardness against his thighs. One of his brachiarti twined its way around that throbbing flesh and there was a pleased growl above him. “I’ll deny this ever happened of course,” he told him, eyes going heavy-lidded as G’Kar took his a brachiarti in each of his bare hands.

“As will I.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“No, never.”

Well, at least that was settled, Londo thought as he watched G’Kar take one of his brachiarti into his mouth and he moaned deeply. He was content to ignore the little voice in his mind that was disappointed, but it wouldn’t happen again because it wouldn’t need to. This infatuation would be over with and they could go back to hating each other in peace.

Rough hands ran almost gently up his sides where the base of his brachiarti were and Londo gasped at the unexpected weight of the Narn ambassador when he rested his body over his. Given how they were made, Centauri often didn’t need to be that close to each other to have sex, so the feeling of one of G’Kar’s arms going around his back was unfamiliar and a little concerning. His partner wasn’t giving it a second thought, tonguing his brach with all the attention in the world, but Londo was still half-distracted with the idea that between that arm and his body, he was pinned to the bed and couldn’t move.

“G-G’kar,” he complained, squirming a bit. “M-Must you lay like that?”

The Narn looked up and then down at their positions before a wicked smile came to his lips. Londo moaned in disappointment before he could help it when that torturous mouth left his brach. “You’re right, it’s not optimal for what we’re planning.”

Londo’s relief was short-lived when G’Kar moved, lifting up to shift his legs from either side of the Centauri’s hips to between his legs. Then he was back, leaning down into him, pressing his arousal against Londo’s hip.

There was a faint growl from G’Kar when Londo squirmed again. “What is it now, Mollari?”

“You’re crushing me, G’Kar!”

“I am not,” G’Kar immediately replied. “That’s not why you want me to move.” The Narn leaned in closer, hot breath assaulting Londo’s ear. “I’m not surprised though. You Centauri make a life of distance, back-stabbing, and machinations. _True_ intimacy, holding someone like this...you’ve never experienced it, have you?”

Londo opened his mouth to argue even as those talented lips began assaulting his ear, but there had been a bite to his words that said this was the same manner of deal-breaker that the nudity was. Never let it be said that Londo Mollari was stupid or unobservant.

“Why am I the one always giving concessions?!” he spat, not sure if it was about their sex or in general regarding the Centauri empire’s negotiations.

“Because you’ve had the upper hand for years. It’s time to realize that you can’t always have that.”

He was starting to get angry now, but before he could go on a tirade, G’Kar’s callused but gentle hands had found two separate brachs and began to stroke them, a thumb focusing on the terribly sensitive underside. His whole body thrummed in pleasure and took off the sharp edges of his irritation. A tongue licked his neck all the way up the underside of his chin and he wasn’t even sure why that was only making his arousal worse. By all rights, if someone had told him that would be at all sexy, he would have had them committed.

“So sensitive, Mollari. Centauri are unfamiliar with foreplay then? Or is it just you?”

Londo wasn’t sure if he meant that as an insult or not. G’Kar’s tone seemed to be one of simple question rather than an attempt to get in a dig at his race. His brachiarti moved out of his control, wrapping themselves around his partner’s body, one even rubbing against G’Kar’s lips. A tongue came out and flicked at it, causing Londo to gasp, but otherwise ignored it in favor of sucking a large bruise on his shoulder.

Keenly aware of what G’Kar’s hands were doing, he watched with fascinated yet hazy eyes as fingers eased down his side again, then to his hip and thigh. “What are you doing?” he panted.

But G’Kar didn’t answer, instead eased a finger to his rear.

Londo got the idea very quickly after that and his body jerked in surprise. It pressed his hips upward into the hard flesh of the Narn’s erection and he heard an answering, pleased hiss. “You’re not!” Red eyes flicked up to meet his with the silent expression of ‘Yes I am, what of it?’ “That is not--- Centauri don’t--”

“Well most other species in the universe _do_ , Mollari and if you just calm down, I’ll show you _why_.”

At first he did nothing but rub the area with this thumb. If Londo didn’t know G’Kar better, he would have thought he was trying to calm him down. But the tension in his body only eased when his attention was distracted by an expert tongue laving attention on so far ignored brach. Soon Londo’s spine felt boneless and his head fell back against the soft pillows beneath him. So he missed seeing G’Kar reach for something on the bedside table.

He flinched when something cold was pressed against his rear and this time a finger entered. “G-Kar!”

“What now?”

“It’s cold!”

The Narn actually laughed at him, not in derision, but instead as if he found the statement funny. “It’ll warm up soon. Besides, if it’s going to work, you have to have it. Unless you _want_ me to hurt you?”

No. No he _really_ didn’t want that. Londo had only ever acknowledged to himself, thanks to that vaunted pride of his, that if G’Kar really wanted to, he could tear him apart easily. As the Narn was fond of saying, he was a warrior before an Ambassador. Londo had done his stint in the military, but as a fighter pilot, not a warrior per se, and he’d been in a position of political repute for so many years that any prowess he might have possessed in that regard had evaporated.

“G’Kar,” he moaned as two of his brachiarti had found the Narn’s pouch, but he wasn’t quite sure he dared to slip them in. The last thing he wanted to do was violate some Narn taboo and stop all this.

“By G’Quan, you’re impatient, Mollari.” But the tone was amusement, rather than irritation and Londo lifted his head to watch in fascination as G’Kar removed his hand from his rear and lifted up his hips. “Now relax.”

Relax?! How was he supposed to relax when he felt that hot, hard flesh pressing against him like that? “G’Kar, it’s _not_ going to fit--” he started, only to gasp in surprise when the shocking sensation of something actually entering hit.

The pressure was immense, his muscles burning a little despite G’Kar’s preparations, but he didn’t feel any real pain...and it was actually worth it to see the glazed look on the Narn’s face. He kept easing in, slowly but surely, and the further he sank, the more that look was pronounced.

“Is it really that good?” he asked, mostly to himself.

But G’Kar actually answered him, looking down and saying, “You have no idea, Mollari.” There was a hiss of pleasure as he finally came to a stop.

Whatever it was about entering him, Londo saw a change in G’Kar at that. The dark, lustful look in his red eyes made them seem darker and even as he rocked their hips, the Narn almost voraciously attacked his brachiarti. The Centauri couldn’t help letting out a shout at the passionate way that mouth wrapped around his sensitive appendages, and his hands worked in beautiful concert. G’Kar had had to have slept with _some_ Centauri in the past, enough that he had experience to pleasure several at once without missing a beat.

Londo couldn’t even spare a thought that his crest was going to be ruined by the end of this as his head thrashed on the bed. His hands gripped, digging into G’Kar’s shoulders, legs squeezing at his hips as a wave of orgasm hit him. He felt his release spill into the Narn’s mouth and on his fingers. But G’Kar didn’t give him time to bask, instead going to the other neglected three as his movements became rougher, less coordinated.

Another orgasm hit, so terribly close to the first that it shocked Londo. Had it been so long since he’d had sex? Or was it something to do with the fact that it was G’Kar? With his brachiarti spent, Londo panted and enjoyed his lovely high, watching the Narn above him. With his hands freed, G’Kar roughly gripped his hips, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

“Next time, you ride me,” he growled, licking and abusing the Centauri’s pale throat.

There was going to be a next time? They’d both agreed this would be a one-time affair! But there was something fascinating and arousing, a thrill going down his spine, at seeing the almost feral look of lust on G’Kar’s face, as if he’d been waiting forever to get his hands on Mollari and now that he had him, he wasn’t going to let go.

Londo yelped when he felt teeth grip his skin, just shy of breaking the surface, and something wet hit him. “G’Kar!” he spat. “Not inside!”

“Too late,” the Narn chuckled, not seeming at all put out at Londo’s indignation. He fully expected his partner to move then, roll off, but while G’Kar pulled himself free of Londo’s body, he remained where he was, placing soothing licks over the small bitemark he’d left behind.

Londo considered moving, or telling G’Kar to do so, but he’d just had amazing sex and he was rather tired despite his drug-induced nap. With the way the Narn was, frankly, almost cuddling him, he didn’t fear being kicked out of the room naked, so the Centauri took advantage of the bed to go to sleep. It was only right after what G’Kar had done to him.

~*~

Then next time he woke up, he registered a mild throbbing sensation in his rear and at some point he’d rolled over onto his side. G’Kar was also lying on his side, watching him and it was a little creepy. “What?!” he demanded, feeling awkward. He had expected for this to be out of his system now; would feel an uncomplicated hate and dislike filling him now that he’d had the Narn, but it was nowhere to be seen. An unfamiliar feeling of contentness has settled in it’s place and he attributed to the same feeling one always had when they’d had satisfying sex after a long dry spell.

“You’re rather relaxed about sleeping in the bed of a Narn that threatened to kill you just yesterday.”

“And _you’re_ still here after I threatened to rip out of your throat only this morning.”

“It’s my room,” G’Kar pointed out.

Londo made a ‘pfft’ sound and waved his hand at that inconsequential statement. It was amazing to him that they were even having a conversation right then, almost as if they weren’t mortal enemies. Amazing, and a bit scary. So he rolled out of bed and went hunting for his clothing. As he bent over to grab his pants, he heard a growl behind him and G’Kar said, “Lovely view, Mollari.”

He straightened up and glared, but it seemed to be said out of sheer appreciation. A little self-conscious, he rubbed his rear a bit and yanked on his trousers. Just as he was fastening the clasp, he felt heat behind him, thick fingers easing over his hips and pulling him back just a little. He could feel no erection pressing into him, but the point was made. A glance in a mirror showed G’Kar, still nude, eying his bare neck in pride and Londo gasped.

“You…! You barbarian, look what you did to me!”

The entire right side of his neck was covered in little bruises, love-bites left from G’Kar’s intense attention.

“Isn’t it lovely? It gives you some _color_ , Mollari, you’re too pale. There’s only one thing that could make it better.”

Londo glared at him through the mirror. “And what, pray tell, would _that_ be?”

“It’s not matching on the other side.” Even as Londo let out an outraged sound, G’Kar had latched onto the junction of his shoulder and neck on the left side, licking and sucking to make a matching bruise.

“G’Kar! How am I going to explain this?!”

“That’s hardly my problem, Mollari,” the Narn replied with a wicked grin. “Just be thankful you Centauri wear such high collars.”

“Not _that_ high!” Because at least one of those lovebites would be halfway visible over his collar.

But G’Kar was hardly paying attention to him when his tongue lavished his shoulder with attention. Hands eased up his sides from his hips and Londo felt his brachiarti shifted in response. “G’Kar...”

“No one’s looking for you yet,” his partner practically purred and Londo felt an increasing hardness against his rear. The implication to stay was loud and clear.

“We said never again,” Londo reminded him, but without any real conviction.

“And I told myself I’d never fuck you even if I had the chance and look where I was just a little awhile ago.” Fingers pressed into his rear to accentuate his point.

Londo whirled in indignation, but then lips met his before he could shout and really...no one was missing him _yet…_

~*~

He tried to walk as normally as he could back to his room, but it was very difficult. That bastard G’Kar hadn’t taken it easy on him and really, what kind of stamina did that Narn have?! Londo jabbed the code for his door on the keypad and stepped in, only to be almost tackled by Vir.

“Londo! Londo, where have you been?! You’ve been gone for _hours!_ And the bottle of brivari was gone, so you had to be drunk and I couldn’t figure out how you could even _stand_ being that drunk to go somewhere and --”

“ _Vir!_ ” Londo had to practically shout to short-circuit the frantic babbling. “I’m _fine_ , Vir.”

“Oh thank—wait, Londo...”

Damn. Londo only had his regular shirt and vest when he’d been kidnapped and neither had a particularly high neckline. G’Kar had an absolute fascination with his neck and it was covered from both sides and front with various sizes of lovebites. It didn’t really surprise him, considering that he knew G’Kar would eventually strangle him.

“I’m fine--”

But Vir was having none of it, acting like a worried mother as he reached out before Londo could stop him and tugged down the collar of his shirt. “Londo! What happened?! Who attacked you?!”

“Attacked?”

It was as if Vir didn’t even hear him. “It wasn’t some of the Drazi was it?” He gasped. “Could it have been G’Kar--”

He actually had to smack Vir upside the head to get him to stop. “No one attacked me, Vir!”

“Then...how did you get all those bruises?”

Yes, how _did_ he get them? What was that charming human phrase? ‘I tripped and fell’? _That_ was hardly going to work. Londo cleared his throat awkwardly and opened his mouth to respond, to trip over some manner of excuse he hadn’t even thought of yet, when Vir’s entire face turned red. “O-Oh.”

“What ‘oh’?” he demanded in irritation.

But Vir could hardly made any sound, instead going to stare at his feet.

Damn it all again! “Fine, _yes_ , Vir, I was having voracious and carnal _sex_ for the past few hours. Are you satisfied?” If anything it made Vir even redder, if that was possible, and he wondered whether his assistant wasn’t just about to faint on him. “Now would you help me _hide_ these before I have to go meet Delenn?!”

Vir squeaked, but hurried into the bathroom, coming back with some foundation that he began applying gently to his neck. The more he moved the shirt and the more he found, the worse his shy and embarrassed assistant became. “L-Londo, these bruises...they go all the way around your neck. Are you _sure_ someone wasn’t trying to kill you?”

Thinking back to G’Kar’s passionate attention and the rough, desperate thrusts, he said, “I can promise you, he wasn’t trying to kill me.”

After a second a small word escaped. “…….He?”

He felt like banging his head against the wall. He was doing a fine job of keeping this quiet! “Not a word to _anyone_ , Vir,” he hissed as the concealer was put away and he shrugged on his coat.

“N-No, sir!”

Londo stalked out the door a second later, assured that Vir would keep his mouth shut.

~*~

The next time he saw G’Kar was the next day. He felt a strong grip on his arms, pulling him, but before he could shout, a gloved hand covered his mouth. The familiar scent of leather assaulted him and he watched as a matching-clad hand closed the transport tube door and then hit the out of order button.

Londo tugged the hand from his mouth and turned around, meeting the Narn’s lips in crash of passion. Even as their tongues met each other in a dance for dominance, he felt the collar of his coat being tugged and yanked open. He pulled away to watch G’Kar tug his shirt down and wipe at the concealer on his neck, seeing the fading bruising. “So that’s how you’re covering them.” He couldn’t tell if the weird twist of G’Kar’s lips was a smile or a feral grimace.

“What did you expect?”

“You’re the master of lies and half-truths, Mollari. I figured you’d come up with one of those.”

“Are you...annoyed that used concealer to hide them?” he asked in astonishment and his eyes widened at the grumble. “You are insane, yes? Do you not remember what we risk if they find out what we’re doing?!”

“I know!”

“Then why are you--”

But G’Kar didn’t let him finish and instead kissed him again to shut him up. Londo learned then what it was like to have sex in a transport tube...and how angry other people got when it wasn’t working. He also learned that it was really difficult to pretend to be arguing with G’Kar after they opened the door when he was really in a post-coital mood.

Vir never asked who he slept with and Londo never told him, but he suspected his assistant had figured it out with the way that he would look at G’Kar and always brought out the concealer without a pause...because G’Kar never left his neck alone.

Out of curiosity one night, Londo puttered around looking for information on the mating rituals of the Narn. He’d never had the time or interest to really look into that aspect of the species, but he was hoping it might come up with a hint as to why G’Kar acted annoyed every time he saw that he’d used makeup to hide them.

His fingers paused when before he clicked an entreatis on the Narn from the Centauri and he wasn’t even sure why at first. Surely his own people, with their long history with the Narns, should know everything...but the idea that the Centauri had observed the sexual habits of the Narns as overlords made him slightly ill. In the comfort of his own room, surrounded by nothing beyond his own thoughts, Londo acknowledged that sometimes the Centauri went too far.

So he tried a different tack, finding a book written by one of the humans instead. Most of it he already knew. They had a pouch for their younglings, which could also be erongeous zones and the like. As he skimmed it, he was growing irritated with the lack of what he was looking for. Londo was about to close it when something caught his interest.

“ _Narns seem to possess an unconscious but strong urge to mark their mates. From what we’ve gleaned before the Centauri invasion, it was a way to show who belonged to them and likewise. Whether it was merely to advertise that someone was no longer unattached or whether it was similar to a wedding band, is impossible to tell. As their culture has evolved, such a meaning seems to have been lost.”_

Londo snorted in disbelief and closed the screen. Somehow he doubted it that G’Kar’s fetish for his neck had _anything_ to do with being a mate. “Humans,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. They romanticized everything, didn’t they? He didn’t know why G’Kar did it, but he didn’t really care. So long as he didn’t run out of concealer, then G’Kar could do whatever he wanted to his neck.

His hand rubbed at his throat. Whatever he wanted, huh? His thoughts came back to his death dream. Well, there was nothing he could do to stop that, so he’d just enjoy what he could get.

Honestly, between being pounced every day by G’Kar and his other work, he’d completely forgotten about Morden until he received a call from him. He had that same placid look on his face as before when he said, “Greetings, Ambassador.”

“Ahh, yes. It’s you.”

“As you see. Are you pleased with the results?”

“...Quite,” he said. “I wasn’t sure you could succeed.”

“It was a seemingly difficult challenge at first,” Morden acknowledged. “But have we proven ourselves to your satisfaction?”

“Yes.”

“So about quadrant 37--”

Londo flicked his fingers. “That matter has been taken care of in a beneficial arrangement for the Centauri.” It helped negotiations when he was on his back for G’Kar. Hard to argue when they were both in the midst of other, more important things. But it kept both of them relaxed enough to hash out a deal to both their governments’ satisfaction. Sure some of the Centauri hated it, because it was any concession to the Narns, but the Emperor himself had approved of it, so that was all that really mattered to Londo.

“...Ambassador, I thought we agreed--”

“We agreed to nothing, Mr. Morden,” he said, the name rolling off his tongue with distaste. “It was a test, one you succeeded in, yes, but I made no guarantee about quadrant 37. You asked me to delay action on it, but I gave you no such assurance that I would.”

Morden’s eyes were darker now, and if he thought he read him right, it could be anger. “You know very well the only reason we did this was because you insisted.”

“And you had the choice not to do it,” Londo told him. “Just as I have the choice not to take your help on quadrant 37.”

“My associates will not be happy...and they will not forget this, Ambassador Mollari.”

“Then let them remember this: do not play with the Centauri Republic, Mr. Morden,” he warned. “We are a formidable enemy.” As the vid clicked off, Londo couldn’t help feel a shiver go down his spine. Somehow he didn’t think that would be the last he’d hear from them.

Still, as irritating as Morden was, some lasting good had come out of it, Londo thought with a smirk and stood up. Time to go visit his Narn Ambassador.

  


End


End file.
